As previous studies suggest Adriamycin is the single most active of various drugs used for treating soft-tissue sarcomas, this study evaluates the effectiveness of Adriamycin and Adriamycin-Vindesine induction regimens in soft-tissue sarcomas. Toxicity, response rate, response duration and survival rate of each induction regimen are compared.